All about us
by Shin Kurogane
Summary: Sasuke is an idiot. Because his stupidity in love, he hurt his best friend. The boy went away for three year and suddenly happened to be the student councilor in Konoha High, the school Sasuke just transferred to. What'll happen next? Oneshot Yaoi, NaruSasu. AU highschool fic. Warning inside. And the tittle has nothing to do with the story. It was just something I thought of :D


Hey guys.

I've finally posted my first ever oneshot. This is truly my first oneshot, but because I needed it to be beta'd, so it took me so long to post this. Yeah, you'll find some differences in writting style of this story. Well, it's just that, I'd never written any lemon before **You don't have to hide it, **so I let this taken care of by The Akatsuki Wolf - my co-writter as well as my beta. All the lemony goodness in this, belonged to her. Only the plot and anything that NOT lemon are mine (except the last part actually.) Anw, enjoy :')

P/s: Edited. Well, since I too realize some parts that are not real, so I fix it and of course, left it unbeta'd. Thanks for your kind words and opinions. I really appreciated it.

**Warning: **Yaoi with lemons. Rape, torture, lang, slight D/s, bondage, spank and toys. You've been warned, so no mean words.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, nor any character in it.

* * *

_**-Three years ago-**_

_"Sasuke… I-I like you. I have for a while now." Naruto said to his friend, who was now standing in front of him._

_Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock. Then shock turned into bitterness, and then to anger._

_"So that's why you keep hanging out with me? Just to have my body? Is it?" He asked. People had wanted his body his whole life. They approached him just to have a chance to touch him or desperately pound him into his bed._

_"N-no…" The blonde protested, but soon got cut off by the raven._

_"Then what is it, Naruto? What is it, huh?" Sasuke said as he stepped closer and closer to the now retreating blonde._

_Naruto slowly back off until his back touched the wall behind him. He looked at the wall then at Sasuke hopelessly._

_Sasuke took his arms and held them to the wall, above his head. His free hand traveled down to his pants as he leaned in closer, until his mouth touched the blonde's ear._

_"You can't tell me you don't want this, Naruto."_

* * *

_"D-don't. Please stop." He begged but Sasuke didn't stop. Instead his thrusts became more and more violent._

_"S-stop…"_

_"Sas-Sasuke… please…"_

_"It hurts. Please Sasuke, stop!"_

_"It's hurting… it's hurting… hurt… really hurt…"_

_That day, his best friend, his crush, had raped him. Ignored all his pleadings and crying, the raven keep thrusting into him mercilessly. And then Sasuke left, leaving him on the ground, covered in cum and blood. Tears ran down his whiskered cheeks as he let out small whimpers. That day he broke. He just laid there until his brother burst into the school yard, looking for him. He moved away the next day. He shut down all his emotions, though there were exceptions. Like his father and brother and some of his close friends._

_He hadn't heard nor mentioned Sasuke since then._

**_Sasuke's POV_**

_I can't believe what I just did to Naruto. I was worried when I heard him say he liked me. No one said that to me before. At least not as truthful as Naruto. But then again, my fear had made me blind. Thoughts surrounded my head. I couldn't think clear._

_I hurt him. I raped him. I heard his pleadings, his sobbing, his hurt and painful look in his eyes. After that, his eyes were empty. Nothing in those once shining blue eyes. Nothing on the once smiling face. That night I couldn't sleep. His look had haunted me. They float around me. Those eyes, hurtful and painful, then the empty ones; they appeared everywhere I looked at._

_Guilty feelings made me decide to go to his house and apologize. The day after that, I went to his house. But I was too late. Nothing, no one was there. As if they just faded into thin air. I never heard of him since then._

**_-End flashback-_**

* * *

Naruto groans as he sits up. It was a long time ago since he last had that nightmare.

_Too early for that._ He though, stretching himself lightly.

He had changed a lot in three years. His hair now brushed his shoulders; long red-dyed bangs frame his face. He grew from 5'1 ft. boy to a 6'4 ft. young man. His muscles were leaner, hard but not popping out. His skin more tan and his eyes, they make the sea jealous. Those eyes were deep and bright, though no emotions were seen in them.

He yawned tiredly as he walked into the bathroom. Minutes later he came out, wearing his uniform: white button-up shirt with black pants and white shoes. He walked grumpily to Konoha High.

As he walking passes the Principal's office, a booming voice called out for him.

"Brat! Come in here right now!"

He sighed, and then pushed the door open. A blonde woman was sitting behind the desk. She looks young for her late forties. Standing in front of her was a boy with black spiky hair. Naruto can tell the boy has pale skinned and was shorter than him. The black-haired boy's body was slender, feminine.

"What is it, baa-chan?" Naruto asked, totally ignoring the glare he got from the woman.

"I need you to give Mr. Uchiha here a tour around the school. And I gave him the same schedule as yours so you may as well show him the classes." She said with obvious annoyance in her voice.

"Uchiha? Then I refuse. I hate Uchihas. Moreover, I never go to class before so if I show him around like that, I must join the classes. And, the answer is no." Naruto replied lazily.

The other boy didn't bother to turn around as Naruto was retreating.

"Stop right there, Uzumaki." She yelled out, making both boys flinch.

The Uchiha quickly turned around to look at the blonde right after hearing the name.

"You will show him around and you will go to classes. Do it, or get expelled." She threatened.

"You can't." Naruto looked at her in disbelief.

"Try me."

"Fine. Why me anyway? You have four more in the council. Why does it have to be me?"

"Just feel like it. Now get out of my office."

His eyes were twitching as he walked out from the room with the raven following.

They went in silence until a soft voice spoke up.

"How long have you been here?"

It was Sasuke, trying to catch up with his childhood friend.

The blonde remained silent. He yawned tiredly.

"I asked you a question and you must answer me, dobe." The Uchiha said angrily.

His steps quickened but suddenly his face hit the blonde's back. He yelped in surprise then quickly closed his mouth as he realize what he was doing. Uchiha's don't yelp.

Naruto turned around to face the shorter one, his face cold but his eyes show obvious annoyance.

"You listen, Uchiha. First I don't want to have anything to do with you so shut the fuck up. Second, never ever speak to me anywhere without my brother or my father. That also means, don't ever talk to me. Now hurry up." As he finished he turned back on track.

Sasuke stood dumbstruck, staring at the blonde's firm back. Tears threatened to fall down. As the tall figure was almost out of sight, Sasuke quickly composed himself then followed the blonde. To his surprise, the destination was the student council meeting room.

"Why are we here? Aren't you supposed to take me to class?"

Sasuke asked curiously though it didn't show much in his voice.

Naruto still didn't turn to look at him; silently opening the door and stepping in. Inside were four guys, sleeping. All four were familiar to the raven.

One of the guys was Nara Shikamaru, one of Naruto's best friends. He had brown hair tied into a high ponytail, made it look like a pineapple. Next to him was Hyuuga Neji. His brown hair merely touches his lower back, but he never bothered to tie it up; pale eyes, just like all of the Hyuugas.

The redhead next to Neji was Sabaku Gaara. He's the creepiest guy Sasuke has ever met. His hair was blood red and his emerald eyes look like they have bloodlust shown in them all of the time. The rings around his eyes were from insomnia.

Finally was Aburame Shino. He always has sunglasses on. His jacket covered half bottom of his face. The guy never talks much, to Sasuke's interest.

"YOU FUCKERS. Wake up!" The blonde shouted, making four of them jerk up a bit then lazily cracked their eyes open.

"What is it, troublesome?" the pineapple-head asked.

"Shika, stop that! And do we have any school maps left?" Naruto asked back.

"Why?"

"Same reason, idiot. So?"

"I don't know. Wait up. Oh and Naruto, we have a test today. I think its 2nd period." The lazy voice came up as its owner begins to searching in the mess for a map.

The blonde yawned again, noticing a curious look on his redheaded friend. He turned around to look at the confusing Uchiha behind him.

"Don't look at me like that, Gaara. The old hag is still trying to get us to join classes. This time it's showing the new guy around again. Damn. I wonder how many times she'd done this."

Gaara then nodded in agreement before saying-

"Uchiha, huh? He better get out of my sight in five minutes or else I'll murder him."

Naruto laughed at his friend's threat. It was nice having someone defending him.

"Hmm… I think it's better if we just nail him, don't you think? I mean look at him, he's a perfect uke. Imagine those lips around your-"

"Found it." Shikamaru quickly said before Neji could finish his perverted talk, which was successfully making the Uchiha red in the face.

"Thanks, Shika." Naruto said; taking the map before handed it to the blushing Uchiha.

"Take this, get out, and never come back here." He said, smirking. "Unless you really want these guys to fuck you senseless. I'd love to watch how cute you are with a cock in your mouth while getting fucked from behind, on your knees."

"W-what?" Sasuke asked, clueless.

"Oh don't worry. I'll just watch. Don't wanna dirty my hands." Naruto's smirk deepened.

_He's changed. Was it because of me?_ Sasuke though bitterly. He stared at the blonde before turned to walk away, he didn't want him to see the tears now forming in his eyes.

_He used to smile so bright, his eyes glinted with happiness and innocence. Now they're so cold. And he doesn't smile at me anymore. Oh god… no, can't cry now. Please oh god, don't cry._ He though.

It was his second class and everything in his head was about the blonde. After he calmed down a bit, he surveyed the room. There were five empty seats in the class's corner for god knows why. At first he wanted to sit in one of those, but the others kept saying he shouldn't. So now he took the seat next to one of the empties.

As the noises keep going on, the door slid open all of a sudden. Stepped in was, to Sasuke's surprise, Naruto. Followed were his friends. They went straight to the empty seats and sit down. The teacher came right after. She eyed them carefully, then her lips twitched into a smile.

"What makes all five student councilors to join us this time?"

"We have a test today, yes?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Oh, right. The test. Sorry I forgot to bring the papers." She replied, her smile turned sheepish.

All five of them looked at her as if they wanted to murder her right on the spot. Gaara was the first one regained his compose.

"We're here anyway. So just stay here for the next hour."

"Yeah. It's too troublesome to get back."

The whole room looked at Gaara in awe. Stressful silence was filling in.

"Well, that was a first." Naruto said; causing Gaara turned to glare at him as they all sat down.

Meanwhile, Sasuke still in shock at the 'student councilors' part. He asked a girl in front of him.

"Who are they?"

The girl looked at him as if he was an alien. She then smiled brightly at him.

"Well, I guess you don't know them since you're new. They're the hottest, smartest guys in our school. Also the youngest councilors ever. And yeah, as you can see, they don't come in to classes much. They only get in whenever we have exams or tests. The only class they're always present is P.E. But somehow their grades are always on top." She answered/whispered dreamily, she obviously didn't want said boys to hear her.

Too late. They already heard, so they turned their glares to the raven and the girl. She shrieks out in panic. Sasuke looked at them as he felt chills down his spine. They dropped the topic immediately.

* * *

**-Later that day-**

"Oi, you! Yeah you with the duck-ass hairstyle. Come here."

Sasuke turned around to look at the boy who just called out for him. Something about this boy makes him feel unsafe. He slowly walked away, but the boy was running toward him. Sasuke can see him clearly now. The boy has brown hair and brown eyes, with two red triangular tattoos on his cheeks. He grinned, showed his sharp canines. He was wearing the school uniform, white button-up shirt with black pants and white shoes. When the boy stood only one-step from Sasuke, he noticed this boy was half-head taller than him.

"Told ya to come to me, didn't I?" The boy asked, the grin turned more and more devilish.

"Hn." Sasuke ignored the boy, continuing on his path, but was soon held back by the taller boy. The raven turned back to glare at him but it didn't affect him much.

"The name's Kiba. Guess you don't remember me since you were always brooding back when we were at Secondary. Oh well, I'm one of Naruto's best friend. Nice to meet ya, Uchiha."

Kiba's grin widened as Sasuke trying to get free from his grip. He stopped struggling at the mention of Naruto's name. His glare became more deadly.

"You know you should've released my arm when you already knew who I was." He said coldly.

"Oh? But I don't fear you. Let me tell you one thing, Uchiha. Never," he pulled the raven closer to him, his mouth touched the smaller boy's ear as he continued. "-draw attention to yourself like that, especially Naruto's attention. And don't even think about coming to his house or anywhere near the place. Remember that, or else you'll get yourself in trouble, pretty boy." He licks the shell of the raven's ear, making him shiver a bit.

"L-let go of me, you fucking sick bastard." Sasuke began his struggle again, earning him a sadistic smirk from the taller boy.

"Said the one who always calls himself straight, yet raped his used-to-be best friend when the guy was trying to express his feelings." His grip tightened, leaving bruises on the other's arm.

"Oi dog-breath, let go of him. I've had enough trouble from you and I don't want another 'bulling the new-comer' case. The old hag has been bitching to me continuously about that." A flat voice stops Kiba from hurting the raven more. They both looked at the voice's owner.

Naruto's face was blank, hands in his pockets. He eyed the two boys in front of him before frowning lightly.

"I said let go of him, Kiba. Filling forms are annoying especially when they're all because of you." He scolded, still holding the flat tone in it.

The brunette sighed sarcastically, let go of Sasuke's arm then walked away with the blonde nagging behind him. Sasuke looked at the boys' retreating forms, tears once again threatened to come out. He shook his head violently in an attempt to stop the tears before making his way to his home.

* * *

**-A month later-**

The blonde was still ignoring him, no matter how hard he tried to gain his attention. And he was also getting in troubles, caused by Naruto's friends. They were, putting bugs into his lunches or locker, cutting his P.E uniform, stripping him, sticking notes on his back; normal pranks. Yes those pranks were normal, except for the fact that they were actually trying to molest him every now and then. And Naruto, he just watched in silence or stopped them with an indifferent voice because he didn't want any trouble. Today was no different. His lunch was ruined again and his stomach was grumbling in protest. He sat quietly somewhere in a garden of the school.

_Why? I didn't do anything. Why do they do these things to me? And why does the dobe not bother to stop them properly? Like he doesn't even care…_

His thought was cut off as a burger was thrown into his lap. He found a shadow covering his body. He looked up at the tall blonde.

"N-Naruto?"

Said boy turned around in attempt to get out of there but the desperation in Sasuke's voice stopped him.

"P-please wait. Why?"

"My apologies for their childish actions towards you, Uchiha-san. I promise they won't do that again. Now if you excuse me, I have some paper work to finish." He said, and walked away calmly.

Sasuke skipped his last class in order to find the blonde haired blue eyed sex god. He needed to know the reason behind Naruto's actions earlier. He stood quietly in front of the meeting room's door. Inhaling deeply, he slid it open. Whatever was happening inside, it made Sasuke gape.

A blonde hair girl was sitting in his lap, her arms around the tanned neck of him. They were kissing passionately. Or that's what Sasuke had though. Naruto eyes didn't close, instead wide open, and stare coldly at nothing in particular. His gaze moved to the stunned raven as he heard the sound of the door opened.

Naruto calmly pushed the blonde chick away, looking directly at Sasuke.

"What do you need, Uchiha-san?"

Instead of answering the question, he ran away. He didn't want to face his ex-best friend right now. He kept running until he was out of breath. Sitting down on the sideway, he looked around. His eyes widened a bit when he figured it out that he ran to Naruto's house subconsciously. The large gate, beautiful wide yard with an old sakura tree, the classic style house. They were all the same as the last time he came here.

_I ran _this _far?_

"Well, if it isn't the great Uchiha Sasuke." A voice dripping with sarcasm rang. Sasuke looked at the direction where the voice came from. Standing there was Kiba, Gaara and Neji. Kiba was smirking while the other two just stood silently, impassive as ever.

"Fuck off, Inuzuka. I don't feel like playing 'Go fetch' with you right now." Sasuke said, still lightly out of breath.

"Ouch! That hurts, pretty boy. But didn't I tell ya not to come anywhere near this place?" The brunette replied calmly as his smirk grew wider.

"Hn. I go anywhere I want, dog face." His voice was cold. But before he could see anything happen, his sight went black as a painful hit on his neck and a sadistic laugh from Kiba.

* * *

Sasuke woke up a few hours later as he felt a sudden coldness cover him. He soon found himself lying on his stomach on a bed. The pain sting through his neck. He tried to put his hand on it but something stopped him. His hand was tied to the bedpost above his head. Worry raise in his guts while he tried to move his legs. Panic began to leaking through as he found they were wide-spread, tied down as well. One more thing discovered: he was naked. He tried to look around. He was in a rather big room with nothing much in it. There was only a king-size bed, which he was lying on; a closet in one corner and a bookshelf in the opposite corner. A closed wooden door. The walls were blue painted.

"Do you think he'll mad if he finds this out?" he heard someone whispered.

"No. he'll never know about this. I already check his schedule. He won't be home until eleven tonight." Another voice, this was colder than the earlier one.

"I think he's probably up by now." Another voice. Somehow those voices were familiar to him.

As soon as the voice was gone, Sasuke heard the door crack open. He gasped at the sight of his captors. They were Kiba, Gaara and Neji in their fully clothed state.

Kiba smirked.

"Look at what we got here. A pretty boy tied up and eagle spread for us to use. Or should I say a naughty little slut who didn't want to obey orders given to him. Hmm…"

Sasuke swallowed hard, eyes showing his panic as Kiba stepped up to him. "What? Is the whore scared, now?" Kiba mocked, backhanding Sasuke hard enough to snap his head to the side. The raven gasped loudly, a hot pain covering his cheek as he glared back up at the Inuzuka.

"Fuck you!"

He growled. All three boys smirked.

"With pleasure." Gaara's voice was sadistic as he said this, moving to stand beside the Uchiha's face. He fisted Sasuke's coal locks roughly and jerked him towards his weeping erection. Sasuke pursed his lips tightly, trying to jerk away but Garra wouldn't let go.

"You don't open your mouth and you'll regret it, you fag."

Garra snarled. Sasuke's eyes pooled with tears as his hair was yanked harshly, parting his pink lips. Garra pushed his tip against his mouth, forcing the raven to take it in. The taste was salty, somewhat bitter. He groaned in protest when Garra pushed more into his mouth, Neji chuckled cruelly.

"You like sucking cock, you slut?" He whispered, his hand resting on the Uchiha's thigh, far too close to another certain area. "You like being dominated like the little spoiled whore you are?" He hissed as he slowly stroked Sasuke. The younger boy cringed as a sick pleasure shot up his spine, desperately trying to hang on to disgusting thoughts so he wouldn't get hard, but his plan failed as his erection rose.

"Fucking whore! You're so easy to excite, couple more minutes you'll probably be begging for something in your slut hole." Kiba leered. Sasuke kept his eyes shut tight, suddenly panicking when Garra thrust hard into his mouth, forcing him to deep throat the large cock in his mouth. He felt like he was suffocating. Garra moaned loudly. "God, he's so good at this. You've done this before haven't you? You like to be used, don't you Uchiha whore?" The redhead hissed, grunting in pleasure as he released into Sasuke's mouth.

The Uchiha's eyes widened in disgust, he attempted to spit what hadn't been shot down his throat out, but Garra held his nose and mouth until he swallowed the vile liquid. He panted desperately for air when Garra backed away. His throat hurt, his lungs burned, and his stomach had a horrible feeling. His dark eyes were wet with tears of pain, fear, and betrayal. Naruto said he wouldn't let them hurt him anymore…

"You're so pitiful it's almost too easy to do this."

Kiba chuckled as he thrust into Sasuke's agape mouth when he was trying to gulp down air, choking the pale boy. The tears streamed down his cheeks as his throat was forced to stretch around the cock, he kept trying to force it out but it only hurt worse. Kiba groaned in pleasure, bucking his hips. "That's a good whore, suck my dick and maybe you'll get a reward."

Sasuke deeply hoped he wouldn't.

He cried out around the appendage in his mouth when something forced its way dry into his entrance. He squirmed, feeling more tears burn his eyes as Neji pushed three fingers into his anus, dry. He tried to breathe through his nose, still on the verge of panicking because he couldn't get enough air.

"Little slut can't handle a few fingers? Imagine what'll happen when I do this."

Sasuke felt a sense of dread overcome him, he opened his broken eyes. A violent and unrelenting pain engulfed him as something larger than the digits was forced dry into his virgin hole. He screamed around the cock in his mouth, the vibration causing Kiba to shoot his load down his throat. He pulled back, smirking as some dripped onto Sasuke's chin.

"Please!"

He screamed desperately. "Take it out! It h-hurts!" He begged, tears falling down his cheeks. All three men sneered down at the helpless male. "Good, maybe you'll learn to do as you're told." Neji hissed as he thrust the black dildo in and out of Sasuke, causing him to bleed. He sobbed brokenly, choking on his next breath.

Neji got up, letting Garra take the toy and start to play with it, slamming into Sasuke's abused entrance. He cried out loudly, allowing Neji to stick his cock into his mouth. He sobbed around the appendage, feeling it throb against his pinned tongue.

"You like this thick toy up your dirty ass?"

Kiba's words were toxic. He whimpered, pulling back slightly when Neji came into his mouth. His stomach felt horrible, full. He felt ill.

"Fucking cock loving Uchiha." Neji spat, Sasuke flinched when he grabbed his member, which was still throbbing angrily. "Look at you, begging to be finished." He snarled as he pumped the Uchiha to his completion; Sasuke cried out in shame as he came over Neji's hand. The brunette chuckled darkly, forcing two fingers into Sasuke's mouth.

"Like the taste of your own filth?"

He whispered, chuckling as Sasuke screamed when the toy was roughly pulled from him. He tried to control his tears as the burn in his lower half intensified. He felt so disgusting, it wasn't even worth opening his eyes just to face his tormentors.

"Just what the hell are you doing?"

A voice stopped them immediately from what they were doing. Sasuke jerked up in horror as he recognized the cold, deep voice. He was scared that the voice's owner will just let them do whatever they want or worse, join them. But somewhere in his mind, was hoping that the guy will actually save him. He didn't look at the man, instead buried his face to the pillow.

"Listen, if you guys want to have your hot smutty sex, go somewhere else that's _NOT_ my house. I don't care if you have to work your ass off 'til tomorrow, _CLEAN THIS FUCKING MESS UP RIGHT NOW AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE._ And I mean all of it, which is including _HIM_." Sasuke could hear the disgust in the blonde's voice. It made him want to cry again.

Then silence once again filled the room, leaving them with their own thoughts.

"Naruto… we were just teaching him a lesson. About doing what he was told and staying away from…" Kiba didn't finish his sentence as he knew Naruto would be mad if he did.

Said blonde just frowned lightly. His voice remained cold.

"You mean…you kidnapped him?"

The others didn't answer.

"Do you know that's _fucking_ illegal? Whatever. My house, my responsibilities. I'm gonna take care of him, and this mess better be cleaned when I'm out." He said as he began to untie the raven.

After he finished, he pull Sasuke into a sitting position, making the boy flinch from the pain in his backside.

"Can you walk?" He asked, his voice held nothing in it.

Sasuke just shook his head lightly, as he clung desperately onto the blonde who sighed tiredly.

"Ah…" the raven yelped as he felt his body picked up bridal-style. He struggled instinctively.

"Hold still." The voice was commanding, successfully making the raven stop his struggle immediately.

On their way to the bathroom, Sasuke had a chance to take a closer look of the blonde. His tanned skin looks just like honey in the dim light. His eyes calm, no emotion in those deep, blue oceans. Whenever he looks into those eyes, he just wants to swim in there forever. He curiously raised his hand as he noticed the piercings on the blonde's left eyebrow. He touched them lightly, making the blonde look down at him.

The deep frown on the taller boy's face made Sasuke jerk his hand back.

"Sorry…" he murmured out. The blonde's gaze softened.

"It's ok. Now as you can move your arm, you can wash yourself. I'm going to get you some clothes to wear, alright?" He asked coolly, a little bit warmer than before.

Sasuke looked at him strangely, and then shook his head.

"I can only move one arm…" His voice was soft, pleading. After realized what he just said, he quickly clenched his mouth shut.

"Spoiled brat. Go wash yourself. The water's ready." Naruto stated as he put the raven in his arms down onto the bathroom's floor then walking out to get some clothes as he said.

Almost fifteen minutes later, the blonde came back with a black t-shirt and loose pants folded nicely on his hands. He knocked on the glass door.

"Uchiha-san, are you done?"

"Y-yes." Came the quiet reply.

"Alright. I'll leave your clothes at the door then. You can sleep in my room for the night."

Sasuke quickly dried himself up, but then something appeared in his head.

"N-Naruto…" he called out, not sure if the blonde heard it or not.

"You need something, Uchiha-san?" the calm voice rang through the door.

"Um… I c-can't stand…" Sasuke tried his best not to let his voice shaky but failed miserably.

Silence again. Sasuke heard a small sigh before the glass door was opened. The blonde went in and helped him dress without a word. After that Naruto carried him back to the room which Sasuke realized it was the exact same room they raped him in. the pictures come up again in his head, making him start shaking subconsciously. Naruto noticed this.

"It's alright. They're gone now. I promise they won't do anything like this again."

"You didn't keep your promise earlier…" Sasuke mumbled, showing a little hurt in his voice.

"I'll take the responsibilities for their actions. Now rest. I'll call your family to make sure they won't turn this city upside down just to find you." He said as he put the small, pale boy in his arms down onto the newly changed sheets.

"P-please…" Sasuke called out weakly once he saw his blonde savior was turning away.

"Yes?"

"D-don't… don't go…" He blushed furiously. _The hell am I saying?_

"Sorry but I need to make sure you have your uniform back tomorrow so that you can go to school. I can't afford having your absence because of me. And I'll be downstairs if you need anything." He said before walk away calmly, not looking back.

Once the door closed, Sasuke let himself sink in the mattress. He nuzzled into the pillow, inhaling Naruto's scent on it.

_Smells so good. Gah…. What am I doing smelling his pillow like this? But it smells really good._ His thoughts slowly drive him to sleep.

About half an hour later, Sasuke woke up because of the earlier memories causing him nightmares. He sat up, panting heavily. He looked around, then get off the bed and walked to the door. His steps shaky as the pain in his backside was still there. After he struggled not to fall pathetically, he finally reach the living room.

The blonde was lying on the couch, his arms folding on his chest. Sasuke slowly makes his way to the sleeping sex god. He tucked the sleeve of the white t-shirt, making the blonde jerked up a bit before crack his eyes open.

"What is it?" Naruto asked coldly, yet softly.

"I-I can't sleep. Nightmares…" he answered.

"What kind of nightmares?"

"E-earlier… activities…" Sasuke murmured as his face reddened.

"And what do you need from me?"

"Can I… can I sleep with you?"

Naruto stared at the small figure in front of him then sighed lightly.

"Alright. Let's go back to my room."

As they walked back upstairs, Naruto noticed the limping in Sasuke's steps. He frowned a little.

"You didn't have to go all the way down there if you were limping like that." Naruto said, opening the door.

They walked to the large bed. Naruto watched the raven climb on bed clumsily while sitting down on the edge, leaned against the bedpost. None of them said or did anything. Silence was becoming more uncomfortable for Sasuke.

"Why?"

Naruto turned his head, looked at the raven, who now already sat up, confused.

"Why did you save me? You said you'd love to watch them fuck me…" Sasuke's voice was holding fear in it.

"I'm not that kind of person. Or would you rather I didn't save you?"

"N-no."

And they continued the silence. Sasuke looked at the blonde who now was closing his eyes. His hand move to the whiskered cheeks; touching them, trailing along the jaws-line then to the blonde's lips. His fingers brushed against those pink lips. He jerked his hand back as the lips parted.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"You've changed, Naruto. Why?" He stated in a small tone.

The blonde didn't answer, instead asked back.

"Did I?"

"You don't smile at me anymore, don't yell at me when I called you dobe, you don't even look at me like you used to. Your eyes don't shine anymore. Now they're just cold and harsh. You're no longer happy or hyperactive like the old days. When we… I…" Sasuke almost yelled, unable to hold back his tears anymore. He couldn't finish as he felt like something was stuck in his throat.

"Before _you_ raped me, yes I used to be like that. But then, you broke me. What do you expect from me? To grin like an idiot, who I'm not, and hug you, saying that I missed you so much?" Naruto replied calmly, nothing in his voice.

"I-I was being stupid. I didn't mean to…"

"Didn't mean to… what, Uchiha-san? Didn't mean to rape me? To break my heart? To fucking accuse me of something I didn't even think about?" Naruto's voice remained calm.

"I… it just… I never…"

"Say it properly."

"It just… god damn it. As far as I remember, every sin-single one t-that said… they liked m-me, were al-always because of… of my body or my family's money. A-and when you told me that you… you liked me, I w-was scared. Scared… that you'd just e-ended up like the others…. T-then next thing… I-I k-know, you-you're g-gone. I wanted to… apologize, b-but I couldn't find you. But w-when I found… found you here, you we-were acting… so… so c-cold towards… m-me." He managed to choke out between sobs. His head was buried in his knees so that Naruto couldn't see his pathetic tears.

"What do you care anyway? You hate me, now I hate you. We hate each other. So why don't you just let it be?" the blonde sighed out tiredly.

"I DIDN'T EVER HATE YOU, NARUTO! I would do anything for you. I… I like you." Sasuke yelled as he lifted his head to facing the blonde.

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously at the teary face.

"You do? Then why…?"

"I told you I was being stupid."

"No. I mean why now? Why did you choose this time to apologize?"

"I can't stand it anymore. I can't… stand it with those cold and hateful glares from you. And those… those indifferent actions… it hurts. It hurts so bad, Naruto. I wanted to say sorry a month ago but your coldness stopped me, as if you didn't want to look at my face or hear my voice. A-and your words were so harsh. Likes my heart's bleeding…"

Tears were streaming more and more onto his cheeks. Sasuke shut his eyes tightly. He jerked back when he felt a hand caress his left cheek.

"N-Naruto…?" Onyx eyes wide opened to look at the whiskered face.

"Shh… I'm sorry. I was blinded by hatred. I shouldn't have treated you like that. I'm sorry. Don't cry now."

Another hand joined, both hands cupping his face and wiped away the tears. Sasuke blinked, looking at the blank face. Pink lips curved into a very small, sincere smile.

"I don't know how, but I can't smile normally anymore, no matter how hard I tried. This is the best I can do. I also can't manage to show emotions in my eyes."

"W-was it because of me?" He sniffed, leaned in closer to the touch.

"Not really. Don't worry though. I forgave you. Now sleep. If you won't show up tomorrow I'll be in big trouble, 'kay?"

Sasuke shook his head, then shifted onto the blonde lap, legs settled at both sides.

"I… I don't want to sleep."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, then the warm little smile turned into a cruel smirk.

"Keep that up and you'll get fucked senseless."

"I won't mind if it's you…" The raven mumbled. Unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. The expression on the tanned face turned serious.

"Hey I'm serious. You should go to sleep. I can't fuck you with your backside being like that. I'll end up hurting you, idiot." The blonde smiled again, adding the last sentence as he saw his new lover flinched.

"B-but… but I-" Sasuke didn't finish as a hand was brought to the back of his head and push him forward. He blushed at the fact that he was somehow, kissing the broad chest.

"Later, I promise. Now sleep." And just that he fell asleep on Naruto's lap.

* * *

**-A week later-**

"Oi, why are you still here?" blue eyes looked at onyx ones making their owner blush.

"A-are you kicking me out? Please, I can't go home limping like this. They'll literally turn this city upside down to find your friends." His I casted down as he mumbled this out. He can felt a suspicious look he was receiving.

In the last few days, he's been staying at Naruto's house. The tanned boy's father and brother were on business and his friends didn't dare to come here, knowing they would face the blonde's wrath.

He knew he's not limping anymore, but he was just really wants to be near his lover. Sasuke jerked up as the blonde approached him. he sat down next to him on the bed.

"Hmm? You do realize that you're not limping anymore, don't you? Anyway, it's getting late and we should go to sleep. Tomorrow go back to your house. And for god's sakes, go to school. Just because of you my paper works have increase in a scary speed. The old hag has been releasing her ranting on every fucking one, which is including me." Azure eyes narrowed dangerously.

Sasuke bit his lips, not having enough brave to look at the taller one. He silently settled himself onto the blonde's thighs before looking up.

"Y-you promised we'll do _it_ later…" he said, trying hard not to stutter so much. He failed anyway. A smirk, cruel and evil smirk, appeared on the tanned face.

"Oh really? Do you really want to get fucked that much? Because according to my record, bottom's not that good even though I only did it once."

Naruto said as he looked down at the midnight hair. Onyx eyes met with his. A faint blush appeared on the pale cheeks as Sasuke dropped his gaze. He then murmured something that Naruto obviously heard it but pretended like he didn't.

"What was that? Can't hear you." He said, a little bit of emotion had leaked out from his voice.

"Yes!" Sasuke said, louder this time.

"Yes…what? I don't get it well." _Teasing sure is fun._ He thought.

"Liar. I know you know what I mean."

"No I don't. Tell me, Sasuke. Tell me what you want." Naruto said seductively, using one hand to lift the smaller boy's chin to make Sasuke look at him.

Said boy blushed darker. Sasuke felt like all the amount of blood from his body had gone to his face. And damned if he didn't have an erection. Naruto, noticing the arousal rubbing against his upper thigh, widened his smirk. He moved his legs, rubbing the hardness between Sasuke's legs, earning him a loud gasp and moan.

"Aww… you're hard without me even touching you? What a little slut you are." He said, making the young Uchiha blushed darker. If he could.

Sasuke moved his hips forward, trying to get more contact between his covered cock and the firm thigh. He moaned louder and louder each time.

"Oh no. You can't just fuck yourself on my thigh like that without my permission, baby. You must show me how much you want, my cock, in your-" he paused, reached to the reddening ears of Sasuke. "-ass." He finished, giving the pale neck a light lick then sucking on it eagerly.

Sasuke looked at the blonde, clueless. Then right after he realized what the other meant, he turned beet red.

"Well, if you're not gonna do anything, then we can go back to sleep, ne?" The blonde smirked evilly, knowing the Uchiha will do anything he want.

The black locks moved as Sasuke shook his head furiously, as a way to say no. He moved backward, stopped at the blonde's knees. He yelped as the blonde's legs move further apart, leaving Sasuke sitting in the small space. The smirk still on his face as he looked at the raven.

"I would like you to be on your knees while you're doing this, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at him in shock, but obeyed anyway. He settled himself on his knees, then bent down until his face almost touched the bulge in the blonde's pants. Using one arm to balance himself, he used the other to unzip the pants. He pulled down the boxers, his eyes widened at the huge thing that popped out. He looked back and forth at the blonde and his cock unsurely.

"What are you waiting for, Sasuke?"

"I… it's just I've never done this before. And… and you're huge."

"Don't worry. I won't force you. Now, go back to sleep. I'm bored of waiting for you to do something."

"No. I'll do it." He said quickly before bent down again.

He watched as Sasuke's tongue sheepishly slid out. He gave a shy lick on the tip, tasting the salty flavor. The licks became less shy. He then took the tip into his mouth, making the blonde groan at the warm heat. Sasuke inwardly smirked at the noise, swirling his tongue around Naruto's cock. He then tried to get as much as he could, swallowing the whole length into the warm wet cave. Naruto moaned louder, repressing the urge to buck his hips into the heat, his eyes never left the raven.

"Sasuke, look at me." He ordered and Sasuke obeyed almost instantly.

Their eyes locked as the raven bobbed his head up and down the length slowly. His tongue swirled around the base, gagging as the blonde bucked up, wanting more contact. Suddenly he felt a firm grip on his hair, pulling him away from the blonde's cock.

He looked at Naruto, now panting lightly, questioningly. He subconsciously licked his lips, making Naruto growl out.

"Tell me now, Sasuke. Who do you belong to?" Naruto smirked. He knew Sasuke's answer already.

"Y-you." He answered shyly, blushing from embarrassment.

"Who?" he asked again. Still smirking.

"I-I belong... belong to… U-Uzumaki… Naru-Naruto." He turned away as he said this. It was too embarrassing for him, a prideful Uchiha.

"Look at me when you say it. Whose, are you?" Naruto asked again. This time held the other's chin firmly, not to let him look away.

"Yours. I'm yours, Naruto. Always yours."

"Ah… it's not that hard now, isn't it? That's right. You're mine. No one has the right to touch you except for me and you don't have ANY rights to touch others. And don't ever act all high and mighty towards me. I don't like it. Got it now, my little slut?"

Sasuke shivered at the feeling of being dominated by the one he once had control over. Fairly, the blonde's domination made him wanted to submit to him. The word 'mine' made him felt happy.

"Y-yes. I-I'm yours t-to use, y-yours to… ta-take, yours to… to h-hurt. Only y-yours."

"Oh? Since when did you become this obedient? Where's the prideful, spoiled, stuck-up, controlling bastard? All I can see in front of me now, is a beautiful, slutty, obedient little whore who eagers for my cock in his ass."

_Beautiful? He thinks I'm… beautiful?_

Sasuke looked in those azure eyes filled with lust. He inhaled deeply before open his mouth.

"T-that Sasuke… is gone. He's gone when… you left him… three years ago. I-I'm only… y-your… s-s-slut n-now. N-nothing… nothing more." He stuttered, too embarrassed to say something straight.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he formed a frown.

"This is not gonna work. If you do all of this just because of my forgiveness, then you don't have to. The Sasuke I knew, or I thought I knew, wouldn't say that. Ever, to anyone."

"N-no! I'm doing this willingly, Naruto. And I only act so vulnerable like this around you. No one else can make me do that."

He reached up and kissed the blonde as he finished. Naruto's eyes widened from shock for a short moment before brought his hands up to the back of Sasuke's head. They fought for dominance with an obvious winner. Sasuke mewled as the blonde's tongue invaded his mouth, trailing, licking and tasting all of him. He let out a small sudden gasp when one hand left his head and starting to molest his nipple.

"N-Naruto!" He said, slightly out of breath, his chest arching up into the blonde's teasing fingers. Naruto smirked at the raven, breaking the kiss to trail his lips down his exposed throat and marking the pale skin. Sasuke shivered, squirming slightly as strong hands slid down his waist and slim stomach, tugging teasingly on the hem of his pants.

Sasuke's hips bucked, trying to tell Naruto to hurry up before he exploded from anticipation. "You're so impatient," Naruto whispered as he slid the article of clothing down Sasuke's long legs. "You're so eager for my cock in your tight ass, aren't you?" He growled. The Uchiha whimpered, his dark eyes locking on Naruto's bright blue ones. "Yes, please Naruto!"

The blonde let his hands sneak up Sasuke's thighs, caressing the flesh softly, but it wasn't where Sasuke wanted attention. "Naruto-sama, please!" He cried in impatience, earning a sneer from the larger boy. He slid his hand to Sasuke's aching cock, wrapping his fingers around the hard appendage, a shrill moan fell from Sasuke's lips as he was slowly stroked.

"Quit teasing me!" He pleaded in a desperate tone, his black hair splayed onto the sheets and eyes shining in lust. Naruto chuckled darkly, trailing his tongue across Sasuke's left nipple and down his torso. "What is it you want, Sasuke? You'll have to be more clear." He said in a taunting voice. Sasuke whined as Naruto continued to slowly pump his cock.

"I want you to stroke my cock until I come! I want you to make me scream your name, Naruto-sama!" He begged, panting for air and looking for the entire world like a desperate whore. "How does it feel to be on your back? So weak, begging for me to touch your dirty cock?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke bit his lip as Naruto moved his hand faster.

"Yes, it feels good right?" Naruto said huskily as he ran his thumb across the tip of Sasuke's weeping erection. "Y-yes! Oh god!" The raven cried, thrusting up to try to get more friction. Naruto felt his cock throb, growling desirously he flipped Sasuke over to bring him to rest on his knees and forearms. "N-Naruto?" He asked softly, his hips rocking subconsciously to get friction form the sheets. The blonde hushed him, looking at the soft backside in front of him. He brought his hand down hard on Sasuke's ass, smirking as he yelped in shock.

He spanked the reddening flesh again, massaging it with his strong hands, his eyes dark with lust as he watched his lover pant for air with his mouth wide open. He slid one hand up to place three fingers into Sasuke's mouth. He blinked in confusion for a moment as he sucked on the digits, squirming in impatience as his arousal throbbed.

Naruto swallowed hard as he watched the smaller male suck on his fingers, shivering as Sasuke moaned. He quickly pulled his hand back, leaning down to kiss Sasuke's back as he rubbed Sasuke's hole. The raven bit down on his lip, nervously flicking his gaze around the room.

_It's Naruto, he won't hurt you. _His subconscious reminded him. He gasped as Naruto pressed a single finger into him, trying to stay relaxed as Naruto brushed his hair from his neck and kissed the skin softly, adding a second finger and scissoring the digits carefully. "You're so tight." He growled in lust, nipping Sasuke's shoulder. The raven whimpered, wiggling his hips slightly as a third digit forced him farther apart; thankful it didn't hurt nearly as much as…before.

"Naruto!" He gasped the blonde's name as his prostate was pressed against. "Hm?" Naruto teased as he slowly rubbed the bundle of nerves, smirking as Sasuke turned into a writhing, moaning mass of pleasure. "P-please!" He managed to cry. Naruto pulled back slightly, "please what, Sasuke?" He whispered. His lover looked up with those dark eyes of his, his cock twitched. "P-please fuck me, stop teasing me!" He begged, panting for air. Naruto shivered in lust, leaning up onto his knees.

"Who's slut are you?" He demanded, teasing Sasuke's entrance with his tip. "Y-yours- _fuck!"_ Sasuke cried as Naruto slammed into him, tears fell from his tightly clenched eyes as he tried to relax his body, shaking slightly. Naruto shut his eyes to calm himself and not immediately fuck Sasuke like a sex-starved nymphomaniac, his cock was encased in the tight heat as he kissed Sasuke's back to help him relax. "M-move, please." The raven whispered, groaning as Naruto pulled out, sliding back inside of him with a soft growl of pleasure.

In the next thrust, Naruto hit Sasuke's prostate, causing him to yelp in pleasure and surprise. "Do you like me inside you?" He demanded as he fucked the Uchiha, ramming his special spot each time. "Y-YES!" He screamed, mouth hanging open in ecstasy as Naruto reached around him to pump his cock. "Oh Naruto~" He moaned, not caring how he sounded. Naruto shuddered as Sasuke came into his hand, tightening around his cock as he continued to thrust into him.

"I-inside." Sasuke told him, crying out shrilly as Naruto's hot seed filled him. Naruto panted for air as he settled beside the spent raven, letting him press against him and wrapping an arm around his slim waist, watching as he nearly instantly passed out. He smiled slightly. "Bastard." He whispered.

* * *

**(MORNING)**

Naruto woke up with a body pressed against his. He glanced down at the raven's angelic face, noticing his dark eyes were already open. "Are you all right?" He asked huskily. Sasuke shuddered, nodding. "Are you going to leave me?" He asked hesitantly.

Naruto raised a blonde brow, sighing as he lifted the smaller male into his lap, tilting his head up to kiss him. "No, teme." He said. Sasuke blinked at him curiously. "But, why? You said… I hurt you all those years ago and you said all those things…" Naruto pursed his lips.

"You idiot, what hurt the most was being separated from you." He whispered, kissing Sasuke hard. The raven's eyes widened as he pulled away, panting slightly from the fierce kiss. "I love you, Sasuke…I've told you that and I always will." He said. Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat as he pressed his lips against the blonde's again, letting his forehead rest against his.

"I love you too, dobe."

End.

* * *

Well, I wanted to make a sequel but I'm juz to lazy to do anything. R&R please :')


End file.
